


I Won't Give Up

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: The Heart of Camelot, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just a girl – my little girl, that I had carried in my arms, cared for in her sickness and held when she woke up from nightmares. And now, she faced death because of my own schemes and plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up

I could feel that Morgana was saddened by the idea of Sefa's execution; but she would never understand how I felt. When you have a child, it becomes the center of your world – nothing else matters. I had allowed myself to risk my sweet daughter for the sake of the greater good, but I couldn't leave her to die.

Yes, there was no greater death and giving up your life for a just cause; and mine was one; but it was mine, not Sefa's. I would gladly sacrifice my life for it, but not hers – never hers. It might be a risk, and it might be my death, but I had to try and save her. Maybe it would end up with both of us dead, but I could not live with myself if I left her do die alone.

She was just a girl – my little girl, that I had carried in my arms, cared for in her sickness and held when she woke up from nightmares. And now, she faced death because of my own schemes and plans.

It wasn't easy to cross the border, and I knew no horse would survive such a hard riding, but it was worth it. Its death would mean a great deal, for it would allow the life of an innocent to be spared. There was no fear as I broke inside the castle, no doubt as I killed to reach her cell, no uncertainty as I faced more man that I could possibly fight. It was the right thing to do. I was her father, after all.

Being a father means responsibility, means protecting your child from harm, and I had failed in doing so. Now, I would pay the price for my failure with my life, but I would do so gladly if it meant Sefa would live.

That was what my magic was meant for; to save those I loved, to protect them. Still, I had faith that the world could be even better without Pendragons to persecute us, in a war that they had dragged us all against our will. Even as my body begun to give up, I fought for it with all that I had. Now that Sefa was safe and I had done my duty as a parent, it was time to do my duty to the rest of my kin and send Morgana news of Camelot.

I knew I was going to die, but I knew the gods would have mercy on my faults and understand my reasons to fight. I was going to die, but one thing I wasn't going to do: give up. It was time.

( _May Morrigan take me into her dark wings  
May she strength my spirit and guide my arm_

_For I am but her instrument in the war against injustice_

_A sword to struck her enemies, save us from harm_

_And to her I am pledged to serve in all things_ )


End file.
